The present disclosure generally relates to generating an audio experience, and specifically relates to generating an audio experience that compensates for sound waves generated by obtrusive audio sources.
Conventional audio systems may use headphones to present a target audio experience including a plurality of audio content. Because the conventional systems use headphones, the target audio experience is relatively unaffected by other audio sources in the local area of the audio system. However, audio systems including headphones occlude the ear canal and are undesirable for some artificial reality environments (e.g., augmented reality). Generating a target audio experience over air for a user within a local area, while minimizing the exposure of others in the local area to that audio content is difficult due to a lack of control over far-field radiated sound. Conventional systems are not able to dynamically present audio content that compensates for sound waves that can be perceived by the user as degrading the target audio experience.